


【立克】No one knows

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】No one knows

卞庆华和陈廷轩已经在一起一年了。

虽然他们平时那档事也没少做，不过最近因为卞庆华通告的增多，以及陈廷轩即将面临毕业，他们见面的次数也减少了。这天刚好没有通告，卞庆华揉了揉怀里小朋友的头发，突然想起陈廷轩说今天要去图书馆。

“我今天陪你去图书馆K书吧？”

Omega软软的嗓音在卞庆华的怀里响起：“嗯？你今天怎么这么有空喔？”

“今天没通告嘛，多陪陪你。”

“嗯……好啊。”

陈廷轩今天整个人都软软的，也许是因为发情期将近的缘故。

拉着小朋友在学校附近的图书馆找好位子坐下，卞庆华走到书架末端找了几本感兴趣的书坐在一旁，看书的过程中还不时看看正奋笔疾书的小朋友。

“哥哥，帮我去找几本书可以吗？”

陈廷轩忽然抬起头，看向卞庆华，把一张纸推到卞庆华面前，撒娇道。

“好。”

卞庆华拿起那张纸，大概看了一下书目分类便走到书架最里面去。此时是下午，图书馆没什么人，卞庆华走得很轻，他拿着那张纸在书架前对照着，不禁皱起了眉头。

“这几本书真的有在这里吗……？”

卞庆华的手指在书目上移动，不禁在心里思考是不是他自己分类错误。忽然陈廷轩走了过来，看见卞庆华站在书架前皱紧了眉，不禁笑出了声。

“你傻站在这里干什么喔？”

陈廷轩推了推他：“往后一点啦，让我来。”

陈廷轩的身形算小，轻易地挤到了卞庆华的怀中，他往上看了几眼，踮起脚来伸手去够放在高处的书本。他的T恤随着动作撩起，露出一片柔软白皙的腰肢，卞庆华的眼神暗了暗，悄悄放出信息素。

卞庆华突然放出的信息素让陈廷轩一下子软了腰倒在卞庆华怀里，卞庆华顺势抚上他柔软白皙的腰肢，哑声道：“宝宝，你知道我有多想在这里干你吗？”

陈廷轩的发情期临近，卞庆华强势的信息素一下子让陈廷轩的呼吸变得急促，他软软地靠在卞庆华怀里，有些站不稳脚：“呜…哥哥，别在这里…”

“宝宝只要不出声，就不会有人发现了。”

卞庆华柔声哄着，手掌顺着腰线往下探，摸到陈廷轩的尾骨处，轻轻一按就让小孩彻底软成了一滩水，只能堪堪扶住书架，忍受着身后Alpha的挑逗。

“呃……哥哥，求你了，回家好不好……”

“乖。”

卞庆华吻了吻陈廷轩柔软的发顶，手接着往下探，正在经历发情期的Omega会自体润滑，此时此刻那一处隐秘的小穴已经在不断地流出淫液，打湿了穴下的一大片内裤。

“啊……哥哥、哥哥不要……”

手指顺着液体探进了小穴里，卞庆华坏心地在内壁搔刮着，陈廷轩扶着书架，尽量让自己稍稍站稳，想要呻吟出声却又突然回想起这儿是图书馆应要保持安静，于是只能死死地咬着自己的下唇，逼迫自己不要发出声音。

“呜…哈啊…”

第二根手指继而探入，陈廷轩的性器已经有了反应，被内裤包裹着难受得很。他忍不住小声地叫了几声：“哥哥……前面好难受，帮帮我……”

“嗯？帮你什么？”

“帮我……你碰碰它，好难受……哥哥……”

卞庆华轻笑一声，另一只手摸进陈廷轩已经濡湿一片的内裤里，握住陈廷轩硬挺的性器开始撸动。陈廷轩忍不住发出了几声低喘，身后的动作没停，逐渐有水声冒出。

“嗯……哥哥……”

感觉扩张得差不多了，卞庆华将手指抽出，拉下裤链，把内裤往下拉了些，便露出那傲人的性器。性器抵在穴口磨蹭着，可就是不进去。陈廷轩有些急了，身子往后蹭了蹭卞庆华的性器，低声道：“哥哥……进来……里面好痒……”

“刚刚不是还说要回家？”

“呜……哥哥，我错了，进来好不好……”

陈廷轩小声地喘息着，从后穴深处传来的空虚感和瘙痒让他有些难耐，但这是图书馆，倘若换成平时，他一定会忍不住伸手去握住卞庆华的性器，主动让他的器物进入自己的后穴内。

“哥哥……”

见身后的人没反应，陈廷轩又蹭了蹭卞庆华的下体。

“进来啊……”

他低声催促道，卞庆华见状，轻轻一顶便轻易没入了Omega湿润的后穴，甬道紧致，也许是因为现在在图书馆，陈廷轩很是紧张，就算卞庆华进入的一瞬间他很想要尖叫，但他仍旧是压抑住了自己的声音。也正因为如此，他的后穴一缩一缩的，夹得卞庆华险些就交代在了陈廷轩湿润温热的后穴内。

“乖，宝宝，别夹那么紧。”

卞庆华靠在陈廷轩的耳朵旁说了一句，呼出的气体打在陈廷轩耳朵的绒毛上，陈廷轩忍不住缩了缩身子。卞庆华被他夹得到吸了一口冷气，又警告道：“不然你自己动？”

“啊……哥哥、动一动……”

陈廷轩稍微放松了自己的身子，尽可能的让自己的声音听起来正常一些。

“宝宝，你里面好紧，好湿。”

卞庆华缓缓抽动起来，轻声道。陈廷轩被他说得脸一红，小手只能扒着书架，低低地呻吟着。做过许多次的身体无比契合，卞庆华很轻易地就找到了陈廷轩的敏感点，狠狠地往那儿一撞。

“唔…！哥哥、轻点……啊……”

陈廷轩闷哼了一声，下身的快感太过强烈，让他有些招架不住。他微靠在卞庆华的怀里，享受着那人的操弄，一边享受着还一边想，自家Alpha的东西总是能弄得自己欲仙欲死，人长得帅就算了，还器大活好，自己到底是怎么赚到的。

看出了陈廷轩的分神，卞庆华稍微用了点力，身下抽插的速度不断加快。

“啊啊、哥哥……别，慢点……慢点呜……”

陈廷轩反应过来，才发现卞庆华顶弄的力气越发大力，他忍不住开口求饶。书架被顶得微微晃动，陈廷轩趴在书架上小声喘息，脸颊发红，余光不小心瞥到不远处坐着自习的同学们，一股羞耻感从心底涌了上来。

“呜……”

别人都在自习，自己却趴在书架上被自己的Alpha操弄，这是一件多么羞耻的事情啊？

陈廷轩呜咽了几声，卞庆华也知道他们现在在图书馆，面临着随时都有被发现的可能，于是操弄陈廷轩的速度越发加快，想着快一点解决把他的宝宝抱回家去，帮助他度过接下来几天的发情期。

“啊……哥哥、要到了……”

敏感点不断被顶弄，马上要到达临界点的感觉越发强烈，陈廷轩忍不住要伸手去摸，却被卞庆华一下子按住了手。

“不可以哦，宝宝，要等我。”

“嗯啊……哥哥、好棒……求你了，让轩轩射好不好……”

陈廷轩向卞庆华撒娇道，然而平时的撒娇都有用，一旦放到床事上，卞庆华是怎么也饶不了他的。他用力顶弄了一下，算是一种警告。陈廷轩呻吟着，前列腺被一次次顶弄，然而铃口被卞庆华堵着，想要发泄也发泄不出来。

“宝宝，快了，乖。”

卞庆华沉声道，快速地抽动了几十下后便泄在了陈廷轩的体内，浓精灌满了陈廷轩的后穴，松开手的同时，陈廷轩的性器也随之抖了几下，喷射出一股股精液。

把经历过一轮情潮的小宝贝抱起来，卞庆华从容地把书本和作业都收拾好，用外套把陈廷轩给包得紧紧的，不让别人看见，这才笑着走出图书馆，把人塞回车里。

看了一眼在车上睡着的陈廷轩，卞庆华吻了吻他的额角，想着之后的发情期还很漫长呢。

FIN.


End file.
